


Let's Hold the Night Sky in Our Hands

by Chips_and_Ice_Cream



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Pampering, Seriously that's all this is, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/pseuds/Chips_and_Ice_Cream
Summary: The guys have a relaxing evening in together





	Let's Hold the Night Sky in Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenandscatteredpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/gifts).



“Alex, you’ve gotta stop fidgeting so much, or the paint's gonna keep getting on your fingers.”

“Sorry, it’s just taking longer than I expected.”

“You sat and watched when I did Dan’s nails, you knew what you were getting into!”

Dan smiles into his mug of tea as he watches his boyfriends interact across the room. Him and Alex had arrived home that evening to find Danny had converted their kitchen table into a mini nail salon. Paper towels laid out, a selection of colours lined up, he’d even managed to find one of those weird nail drying machines.

Danny liked doing this sometimes, surprising them with little gestures. There’s been impromptu massage sessions, bubble baths, face masks. It was nice to just have an indulgent time at home with people he loved. Dan admits he used to be a little hesitant to go with some of Danny’s ideas at times. They’d just seemed too feminine for him to consider them, while Danny was enthusiastic about the plans he’d make, and Alex was always excited to try new things.

So, he always wound up going ‘fuck it’ and diving into everything head first. And now he looked forward to these little pamper days they had. It was nice to relax, let Danny work his magic, and make him feel pretty for a while.

Speaking of pretty, Dan decided to take another look at his nails. Danny had insisted Dan would look perfect with a deep dark blue full of little flecks of a lighter sparkling blue. It looks like the night sky. He tilts his hand from side to side to let each bit of glitter catch the light, then carefully transfers his mug to that hand so he can repeat the gesture with the other. It was weird holding things after getting his nails painted, even though he knew they were dry it felt like one wrong move and he’d ruin all of his boyfriend’s hard work.

“What do you think Dan?”

“Huh?” He looks over to where the others are, not having noticed Danny had finished, and Alex was now sporting a matching set of nails to Dan.

“I asked what you thought of my nails babe.”

Dan finishes his tea and walks over to the table to take Alex's hand in his own, “They look gorgeous Alex.”

Alex nods, “Mmhm, yours do too.” He takes one of his hands out of Dan's grasp to observe the nebulas painted there, and then looks up at his other lover “Thank you Danny, you did an incredible job.”

“Yeah, thanks man, they really do look beautiful.”

“Well,” Danny looks smug as he starts to pack up the his little salon, “I just painted them to match how beautiful my favourite guys are.”

That sets Dan off giggling, Danny always manages to find a new line to get him all flustered. You'd think he'd be used to it by now.

Alex was feeling much the same way, until he notices what Danny's doing, “Why are you putting everything away?”

Danny pauses what he's doing, “Uhh, I finished Alex, your nails are all done.”

“Well, yeah, but what about yours? You haven't painted them yet.”

“Oh. I'm just a little tired, I might do them later.”

“But then we're not all matching.” Alex starts pouting. He likes them to be equal when they do things all together, as though he's worried one of them might end up feeling left out.

Maybe that's why Dan decided to step in, “We could paint your nails.”

* * *

 

Dan is trying so hard to make sure his hand doesn't shake as he applies the glitter to Danny's nails. He'd painted one hand, whilst Alex took care of the other. So far they… had not done so well.

Neither of them had ever tried to paint nails before, and it was much more fiddley than one might think. Even with Danny talking them through what to do, and encouraging them at every moment, it just wasn't going right.

The base coat colour had ended up all over the sides of Danny’s fingers, the first time Alex had tried to apply the next coating the first hadn't dried properly and got smudged, and now the glitter was all clumping together rather than spread across the nail as it should do.

Dan looks over at Alex, clearly this wasn't a good idea. Danny's nails looked a mess, but what else could they do about it?

“I, umm, guess we're done.”

Alex looks back at Dan, neither of them happy with what they'd done, “Yeah, I guess.”

Dan turns to Danny, an apology on his lips when, “I love them!” Danny sits grinning from ear to ear, ecstatic with what his boyfriends had achieved.

“You don't need to say that Danny.”

“Yeah, we understand if you don't-”

“I'm not, I really do love them.” He turns to Alex, giving him a quick peck on the lips, “Just like I love you,” then turns to Dan and does the same again, “and you.”

That had all three of them smiling, as Alex and Dan reply, “We love you too.”


End file.
